Always and forever
by Mist Maker
Summary: Gambit's in pain, Storms pissed and Rogue's cryin'. Remy finds out some secretes and makes a new friend. Please don't be mean, this is my first fic. S/L and R/my character..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own anything Marvel  
  
  
  
'So cold, so cold, gotta keep move'n, keep move'n', Remy thought to himself. 'Someone will come, Dey won't let me die. Not like dis. I be dey family.'   
  
These are the thoughts that kept going through his head. Remy Lebeau, thief, great lover, x-man. He had been left to die in a cold wasteland by the woman who claimed to love him. Who he thought he truly loved, but no more, not after this. If he mad it out alive he was through with the untouchable x-woman Rogue.  
  
He had been prepared to love her for the rest of his, even if he could never touch her. To him it was a small sacrifice to be with the one he loved, which he thought loved him.  
  
"If I get out o' dis, I'm throw wit' you, Rogue, Never Again", he said aloud.   
  
After awhile, he didn't know how long, the pain started to go away and he started to get sleepy. ' Dis not so bad, at least I'm not in pain', he thought.  
  
He had stopped moving now and was lying in the snow. As he drifted asleep he thought he saw a black clad figure coming toward him. As it got closer he saw it was a woman. A beautiful woman with jet-black hair, almost blue-black, and skin the color of caramel or honey, with the most piercing gray eyes he had ever seen. She reminded him of someone whom he knew long ago, someone he once loved, but like Rogue she had left him to.  
  
This had to be his angel of death. "You come to take ol' Remy to hell," he whispered, "you be de prettiest death angel I ever see."  
  
"No I've come to bring you home," she whispered back to him. Then all was black as he slipped into nothingness.  
  
  
  



	2. Regrete

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.  
  
'What have I done, Ah killed him. I loved you Remy, I'm so sorry,' Rogue thought to herself. She had killed the one man in the world she loved, could ever love.  
  
They had shared a kiss and she had gotton his memories, and what she saw had driven her to this. To leave him to die like all those who died in those tunnels.  
  
"What have ah done," she said aloud this time.  
  
Hearing her sods and cries, Logan gently knocked on her room door. "Rogue? Rogue can I come in?"  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away and answered her door.  
  
"What's wrong Rogue? You have been crying for the past 3-1/2 weeks. Now tell me whats goin' on!"  
  
"It's, It's Remy."  
  
"Rogue, whatever's happened between the two of you will be o.k. That Cajun always comes back, ya know that."  
  
At this she started sobbing all over again, harder this time. "He, he's not coming back."  
  
"That's crazy and ya know it, he'll be back."  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Ca...cause he's dead."  
  
"What, what do ya mean he's dead?  
  
"Ah swear ah didn't mean ta leave 'im, but ah couldn't take the memories."  
  
"What do ya mean ya didn't mean ta leave him? Where did ya leave him?"  
  
"Antarctica."  
  
"Oh shit" was all he could say. "We better tell the others," he paused "and Storm."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She did what!" Storm yelled and thunder and lightning shook the whole mansion.  
  
"Now just calm down Storm, I think.."Scott was cut off by Storm.  
  
  
"I don't give one Goddess dame what you think, she left him to die, she left Remy to die."  
  
"He could still be alive Ororo..."  
  
"After three and a half weeks?" she said. Then she turned to Rogue who was sitting by Bobby crying. "I swear by the Goddess if he dies you will join him." And with that she left the war room to go in search of her lost friend.  
  
"Dam, I've never seen her like that."Bobby said.  
  
"They were very close, he was like a brother to her, her best friend," Jean said quietly, trying to deal with her own feeling about the whole thing. Then she looked at Rogue and there eyes met. Jean shook her head in disappointment, loss and grief showing in her green eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Wait up Ro. I'm going with ya."  
  
"Thank you Logan, I will need a few things before we leave, be ready in 15 min.  
  
"Ororo, Logan wait. I want to help in any way I can." Jean said coming running up to the pair.  
  
"I know he was nearly impossible to track down mentally, but could you use Cerebro to try and find him or any possible traces of Remy?"  
  
"Sure thing. Ororo," Jean said then paused for a few seconds "we'll find him, don't give up."  
  
"We better." Storm said, as she walked away she thought 'for Rogue's sake.' Jean shuddered as she caught Storms stray thought, she knew that Storm was one of the most powerful mutants an the face of the planet, and if she trully ment to kill Rogue she could and nothing would be able to stop her, evan Rogue's powers.  
  



	3. lost and found

Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own anything Marvel.  
  
  
  
  
Bobby ran up to Scott breathing hard, "Slow down or you'll bust something", Scott said trying to lighten the mood. It had been about two weeks scence Storm and Logan returned from there search empty handed the night before. "Whats wrong Bobby."  
  
"Rogue's gone, I went to check on her and she wasn't there, and her cloths and a few things are missing."  
  
"We have to find her and bring her back," Scott said, " she could get into trouble or hurt some one."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea to bring her back at the moment," Wolverine said "Storm's still pissed and I think she just might carry out that little threat she made if she saw Rogue. This has been harder 'n I thought. She's hurt'n real bad and not lett'n it show.  
  
"Well we can't just leave her alone in the state that she's in." Scott said.  
  
"She put herself in 'that state' by her damn self." Wolverine said "But I agree with you, we can't leave her alone."  
  
"Wolverine's right. I'll go after her and keep her company," Bobby said, "after all, I need a vacation."  
  
All right and if you need anything just call, o.k."  
  
"Thanks Scott"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two months had passed scence Rogue ran away and three months scence remy was left in Antarctica. Logan was worried about Storm, she hadn't cried in all that time. He knew deep down inside that her heart was breaking.  
  
"You o.k. Darlin?"  
  
"For the last time I am fine Logan."   
  
He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. "If you need me I here for ya."  
  
She gave him a small smile, "Thank you my friend."   
  
And they sat there together on the dock near the lake just being there for each other. They had become extremly close in the past few weeks and they both knew it was more than just friendship.  
  
After a few hours they went into the mansion through the back door. Most everyone was in the kitchen talking and eating when Scott and Jean walked in. "Mail call," Scott announced, "here you go, one for you, and you, here ya go Betts. Here's one for you Kitty, wait Ororo don't go yet, there's one here for you. Thats all I have, sorry everyone."  
  
"Thankyou Scott." Ororo said.  
  
"Your not staying for dinner?" Jean asked when she saw Ororo leaving.  
  
"No, I ate a big lunch. I'm not hungry." With that she went to her room to take a hot bath and soke her troubles away. When she got to her attic loft, she sat on here bed and look at the letter.  
It didn't have a return adress on it. It read.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Ororo,  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to get in touch with you, but you know how those things are. I'm just writting you to tell you I'm alright so don't you go and worry your self about me. I know you went looking for me, thank you for still caring. You will always be my sister, my heart, and I love you Stormy.  
  
Love Always  
Remy  
P.S.  
I'll see you soon.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She read the letter 10 time and still she could not beleave it. He was alive, Remy was alive. All the pain and loss she had pent up inside began to flow out of her and she droped to her knees and cried.  
  
Logan was on his way up to see how Ororo was doing. He knew something was wrong because it had been a peacefull night thaen all of a sudden it started raining.  
  
As he got closer to her door he heard her crying. When he went in he saw her on the floor tears streeming down her beautifull face.  
  
He kneeled down next to her, "What's wrong Darlin?"  
  
When she looked up at him her eyes were filled with joy, happiness and relief.  
  
"He is alive, Remy is alive." Was all she could manage. But he already knew as aoon as he looked into her eyes.  
  
That night Logan lay in Ororo's bed holding her tight while she wept for all she was worth, and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Who's yo' daddy

Disclaimer. X-MEN = Marvel, STORY = NO MONEY  
  
This takes place the same time as Chapters 1-3. Remy has been rescueed by an old flam and is one his way to recovery when he finds out something that will change his life. Note: Ruby is not the old flame, she's to old.  
  
  
He woke up in pain. Like sharp neddles everywhere. He was cold and hot all at the same time. To weak to open his eyes yet. 'So dis is hell' he thought.  
  
When he tried to open his eyes he groaned at the bright light that was causing him even more pain.  
  
"Ssshhh. Don't try to open them just yet." Said a voice that sounded warm and motherly, and it put him at ease.  
  
"How is he?" another voice said. This one sounded younger by far, like a young woman.  
  
"His fever has broken, I think he'll be just fine in a week or two." said the motherly voice. Then he felt something warm touch his lips, "here you go, young man, drink this, it will make you feel better." It was warm chicken broth and he drank it as best he could, it did make him feel much better.  
  
"Good I'll be gone for a few days could you.."  
  
"Don't worry about it dear, you just go and take care of whatever business you have."  
  
"Thank you Ruby, your a life saver."  
  
"So are you dear, so are you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks past and Remy was up and about, do mostly to Ruby and her powers. She was a mutant with the gift of healing and visions, she could see into the past, present and future at will. Ruby had used her visions to help find Remy, but thats not all her gifts, she is also a wicken. A witch if you will, a sorceress of the highest level.  
  
It was Ruby's gift of sorcery and healing power combined that speed up Remy's recovery. She was on old black woman, about 72 years old, with warm brown eyes and a soft smile.  
  
They had become good friends in the month that Remy was sick, she treated him with the same love and care that she would treat her own son with, though she had no children. That was part of the reason he liked her so much, she treated him like a son.  
  
"How are you feeling today, my boy?"  
  
"Much better, t'ank you. Ruby?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who saved me? I mean I could'n get a good look at her face, you know with freez'n to deat' and all." Remy had not seen who saved his life that day, all he had seen were shadows and blurr. All he could tell was that it was a woman with jet-black hair and coco brown skin.  
  
She had not come back to the small house scence the night his fever broke and he hadn't seen her then either.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that right now, I..."  
  
"Ruby please, I hafta know" he cut her off mid sentence. "I thought it was someone I knew but I.... who was she?" he half pleeded looking just as pitiful as her could get to her.  
  
"It was Kaycee." She said, she could never refuse a good-looking man who begged anything.  
  
"Kaceillia, she rescued me? How did she know where I was and how did she get dere."  
  
At that Ruby raised her hand like a little kid would when saying it was them who stoole the cookies out the cookie jar.  
  
"Oh yea, dumb question, I forgot about yo powers." said Remy. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She said she had some business to take care of and she would be back in a week or so."  
  
Just then a small child ran in to Remy's room yelling for all she was worth, "Nanna, Nanna."  
  
"What is it that would cause you to run in here yelling and screaming like a wild howler monkey, when I specifically told you to stay out of this room."  
  
"Nanna Ruby, I got bit by a spider, a big black one and it hurts." the small child said.  
  
"Oh, now thats some thing to yell about," Ruby said as she looked at the spider bit, it was turning red and was starting to swell."hold still now" then she put her had over the child's spider bit and healed it, " all better now."  
  
"Thank you Nanna." With that she left to go play.  
  
" Who's de pitiet, she cute as a butt'n, is she yo gran' chil'?"  
  
"Oh no, I don't have any children. That little angel is CeeJay, Cyanne Jordan. She is Kaciellia's daughter." said Ruby with a smile on her face. "Isn't she just sweet as sugar?"  
  
"Yes, she bueatiful. She gonna be a han' full when she start lik'n boys."  
  
And Cyanne was very pretty. She was a five year old little girl with currly reddish-brown hair and a very cute, chubby face. She had big brown eyes, creamy brown caramel skin and a smile that could light up a room. She was going to grow into a stunningly beautiful woman, just like her mother. 'She gonna break many a heart when her time comes' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Ceejay snuck into Remy's room and got in bed with him. When he woke up in the middle of the night he came face to face with the five year old.  
  
'I mus' be gett'n rusty if I didn' even hear her come in.' he thought.  
  
"What you doin' in here pitiet?"  
  
"I just wanted to look at you is all" she answered.  
  
"Now why you wanna look at me, huh.? I'm no' that ugly am I?" he said erning himself a giggle form Cyanne.  
  
"No silly, I just wanted to see what you looked like. Mommy says I look just like you when I'm cause'n trouble." She said a bright smile on her face. "I just wanted to see for my self is all."  
  
At that Remy was speachless and felt sick to his stomach.   
  
"Are you alright? You don't look so good. Do you want me to get Ruby?"  
  
"No. No, I'm all right," he paused "what do you mean yo' mommy says dat you look like me."  
  
"You so silly. Beeecause your my Daddy, duh."  
  
'I am going to kill her' Remy thought. 'This can't be my kid she's to young, she to cute, she to smart, no wait the cute an' smart could come from me, she to ol' den.  
  
"How old are you pitiet?"  
  
"I'm five and ahalf." she said proudly.  
  
'Oh shit, I feel sick' he thought  
  
"You sure you don't want me to get Nanna Ruby, she'll make you feel better."  
  
"She can't help me wit' dis one piteit. Now why you really in here pitiet?" he asked again.  
  
"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you? PLEASE"  
  
"Why did'n you go to Ruby's room?"  
  
"Cause I wanted to sleep with you."  
  
"Sure, you can sleep wit' me," then he thought for a few seconds, " you don't pee the bed right?" he asked half afraid.  
  
"NO! I'm a big girl."  
  
"Night piteit."  
  
"Night Daddy"  
  
'Kaciellia has some explaning to do,' he thought be for he went back to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
